The Castle Within - FR
by Shimy
Summary: " Les yeux de Kate s'attardèrent sur l'étiquette, jaunie par le temps, qui indiquait encore aujourd'hui à qui appartenait l'objet qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Richard Alexander Rodgers." Globalement, une histoire qui est partie de cette question: pourquoi Castle a-t-il choisi "Castle" comme nom de plume?
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur: **Bonjour à tous! **:)**

Voilà maintenant longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit quoi que ce soit, mais après avoir fini de visionner la saison 5 de _Castle_, j'ai décidé de m'y remettre. Donc, première fic dans cette catégorie. Bien que française, je n'écris normalement qu'en anglais, mais vu qu'il y a quelques auteurs/lecteurs francophones en ce qui concerne _Castle_, je me suis dit que j'allais faire une exception.

Cette histoire sera bien entendu traduite en anglais par mes soins. Pour les besoins de l'histoire, située après la saison 5, je pars du principe que Kate et Castle ont réglé le problème du poste à Washington (Kate est restée à New-York ou y est revenue, ça, je vous laisse choisir) et ont trouvé un accord en ce qui concerne la demande en mariage (soit "oui", soit "oui, mais pas maintenant" soit "non, pas pour le moment, mais repose-moi la question d'ici quelques mois"...là encore, je vous laisse choisir).

Cette idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment, j'espère que vous apprécierez la façon dont elle s'exprime. Je vous souhaite, si possible, une agréable lecture. **:)**

PS: pour des raisons de facilité, j'ai préféré respecter la typographie anglophone. Ne m'en veuillez pas!** ;)  
**

* * *

_**Do bring on the clowns,  
They are funny, funny, so funny !  
Listen to the children's laughter  
As they watch the clowns' painted faces.  
They scream with delight  
As the clowns fall about.**_

_**Tricks, tricks and more tricks,  
Pranks, smoke and bangs,  
Hurrah for the clowns!**_

_**They are wonderful.  
They are magnificent.**_

_**Just tell me this:**_

_**Who will console the clowns?**_

* * *

**The Castle Within**

* * *

Kate Beckett ne put empêcher un soupir frustré de s'échapper de ses lèvres. Il était tard, elle était fatiguée, sa tasse de café était vide depuis longtemps et, Castle n'étant pas au commissariat, personne ne l'avait réapprovisionnée depuis plusieurs heures.

Pour la énième fois cette journée, Kate jeta un regard triste à la chaise vide qui trônait à côté de son bureau. Elle en était arrivée au point où elle n'essayait même plus de masquer le fait que Castle lui manquait.

Deux jours plus tôt, alors que tous deux savouraient ensemble un copieux petit déjeuner avant que Rick ne s'en aille pour quelques jours à San Francisco afin de promouvoir la sortie de Deadly Heat, elle avait été informée d'un nouveau meurtre et avait dû , après avoir rapidement embrassé son compagnon et lui avoir promis de lui téléphoner dès qu'elle le pourrait, quitter l'appartement à toute vitesse pour se rendre sur la scène du crime.

La victime, Martin Hughes, était un huissier de justice connu – le genre d'homme que peu de personnes portaient dans leurs cœurs, étant donné que recevoir une de ses visites était souvent synonyme de liquidation judiciaire.  
Le corps de M. Hugues, perforé de plusieurs balles de gros calibre, avait été retrouvé dans une benne à ordures proche de son domicile. C'était les éboueurs qui avaient donné l'alerte aux environs de sept heures du matin.

L'arme du crime n'avait pas encore été retrouvée, même si la balistique avait permis de déterminer qu'il s'agissait probablement d'un fusil d'assaut.  
En revanche, les empreintes relevées sur les vêtements de la victime avaient directement mené la détective sur la piste de Kirk Terence, un homme âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années qui se trouvait être le propriétaire d'une armurerie et qui, pour l'instant, niait toute implication criminelle dans cette affaire.  
Pourtant, lorsqu'il était apparu que l'armurerie de ce dernier était au bord de la faillite et que l'huissier de justice chargé de s'occuper de son cas s'avérait être Martin Hughes, tout était allé très vite.

Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

Kate était certaine à 100 % que Kirk Terence était son coupable. Elle le sentait jusqu'au bout de ses ongles, mais pour que ce dernier puisse passer aux aveux en salle d'interrogation, elle avait cependant besoin d'un élément crucial pour corroborer ce qui ne demeurait pour l'instant qu'une théorie fort probable : il lui fallait un témoin, visuel si possible.

Mais aucun témoin ne s'était présenté jusqu'à présent.  
C'était là tout le problème de cette affaire. Personne n'avait rien vu, rien entendu.

Et pour couronner le tout, Castle n'était pas là pour l'aider.

« Yo, Beckett ! On a peut-être trouvé quelque chose ! »

La voix d'Esposito tira Kate de ses pensées et elle se redressa sur sa chaise pour observer ses deux acolytes alors qu'ils s'approchaient d'elle à grandes enjambées, le sourire aux lèvres.  
Elle haussa un sourcil pour leur signifier, en silence, qu'elle les écoutait attentivement.

« Ryan et moi avons interrogé les gens qui vivent dans les environs de la scène du crime, et même s'il y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre –

« On a quand même appris quelque chose d'intéressant », coupa Ryan. « Un gamin nous a dit que ses parents l'avaient emmené au cirque la veille du meurtre. »

« Et alors ? Tu crois que notre tueur est allé profiter du spectacle lui aussi ? »

« Non – remarque, maintenant que tu le dis, pourquoi pas ? – mais le chapiteau se trouvait à quelques mètres seulement de la scène du crime, donc –

« Donc peut-être que les artistes ont vu quelque chose. Vous êtes allés les interroger ? » Demanda Kate, revigorée à l'idée d'obtenir une piste digne de ce nom.

« Euh…non. Enfin, pas encore. »

Elle haussa ses sourcils. Il n'en fallait pas plus.

« En fait, on aurait voulu le faire mais... »

« Le chapiteau n'était plus là lorsqu'on est arrivé sur place. »

« Apparemment, le cirque est parti à l'aube, il y a deux jours. Les parents du gamin ont dit que le spectacle s'est terminé sur les coups de minuit trente.»

Beckett soupira en massant machinalement ses tempes.

« C'est bien ma veine… Bon, on sait que Hughes s'est fait refroidir vers une heure du matin, donc le cirque se trouvait forcément encore là. Ils n'auraient pas pu remballer leur chapiteau et tout leur matériel en moins d'une demi-heure. Vous avez le nom de la troupe du cirque ? »

« Ouais. Le gamin l'a appelé le Cirque de la Petite Pomme. »

« La Petite Pomme ? », répéta Beckett, un sourire amusé venant s'étirer sur ses lèvres.

« Ouaip. Je parie que Castle aurait adoré ça ! »

« Sans aucun doute. Bon, je rentre chez moi manger un morceau et dormir quelques heures. Pendant ce temps, retrouvez-moi ce cirque, et prévenez-moi dès que vous aurez la nouvelle adresse du chapiteau. »

« Ca marche ! Oh, et Beckett ? »

« Oui ? »

« Le gamin nous a aussi dit qu'il avait adoré les tigres !»

« Haha, très drôle ! »

* * *

En arrivant au loft, Kate n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête : avaler un plat réchauffé pour calmer son estomac et aller au lit aussi vite que possible pour profiter de quelques heures de précieux sommeil.

Même s'il lui était moins facile de s'endormir lorsque Castle ne se trouvait pas à côté d'elle.

Mais lorsqu'elle vit Alexis et Martha rirent ensemble sur le canapé à propos de quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir, Kate sourit et laissa sa curiosité l'emporter sur sa fatigue.

« Hey Martha. Alexis, ça fait plaisir de te voir ici. »

« Oh, bonsoir Katherine ! Mon Dieu, tu as l'air absolument épuisée ! »

« Salut, Kate ! Viens vite, » dit la jeune femme en agitant ce qui semblait être un cahier d'école, « Il faut que tu voies ça !»

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Kate tout en enlevant son manteau et ses talons, avant de se diriger vers le canapé pour s'y installer à son tour.

« Ce sont quelques-uns des vieux cahiers d'école de Papa ! Grand-mère les a trouvés en faisant du rangement. »

Kate sentit une vague d'excitation la parcourir et son sourire ne fit que s'agrandir. Les vieux cahiers de Castle lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant ? Voilà qui méritait bien de sacrifier quelques minutes de repos !

Au final, ce qui n'aurait dû durer que quelques instants finit par prendre une bonne heure, remplie de sourires et de rires face aux dessins griffonnés ici et là sur les pages des cahiers d'arithmétique , d'histoire, de géographie et d'anglais du fils de Martha.

Kate sourit avec tendresse en caressant du bout des doigts l'écriture manuscrite, fine, longiligne et soignée que Castle avait déjà acquise à l'âge de sept ans. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas beaucoup changée depuis.

Ce fut lorsqu'elle referma le cahier dédié aux livres étudiés en classe que les yeux de Kate s'attardèrent sur l'étiquette, jaunie par le temps, qui indiquait encore aujourd'hui à qui appartenait l'objet qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

_Richard Alexander Rodgers._

La détective observa le nom qui s'étalait sous ses yeux pendant un long moment. Elle prit le temps de se souvenir de ce que Penny Marchand lui avait dit, il y a maintenant plusieurs années de cela.

_« Vous rencontrerez un Alexandre, et il deviendra extrêmement important à vos yeux. A une date future, il se pourrait qu'il vous sauve la vie. »_

Elle se sourit doucement à elle-même, comme pour approuver les propos que la fille de Vivien lui avait tenus.  
Puis, sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher, ses doigts effleurèrent le nom de famille que son ami, partenaire et amant portait alors.

_Rodgers. _

« A quoi penses-tu, Kate ? »

Martha était en train de l'observer attentivement, avec une lueur le regard que Kate ne parvenait pas à identifier.

Percevant le changement d'ambiance et sentant que la conversation qui allait suivre ne la concernait pas, Alexis se leva rapidement et déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa grand-mère puis sur celle de Kate avant de leur souhaiter une bonne nuit et de monter dans sa chambre.

Machinalement, la détective passa une main dans ses cheveux et poussa un soupir quasiment imperceptible.

« Je me demandais simplement pourquoi Rick avait changé de nom de famille. »

Martha haussa les épaules, comme si cela n'était qu'un détail parmi d'autres.

« De nombreux auteurs choisissent de prendre un nom de plume. Cela n'a rien d'inhabituel.»

« Non, bien sûr que non, mais… Pourquoi « Castle » ? De tous les noms qu'il aurait pu choisir, pourquoi a-t-il jeté son dévolu sur celui-là ? »

Un silence pesant s'installa. La femme rousse observa la détective que son fils aimait tant pendant un petit moment en prenant soin de garder une expression neutre sur le visage.  
Puis, lentement, un sourire étrange apparut sur ses lèvres de l'actrice qui semblait soudain avoir vieilli de plusieurs années en l'espace de quelques instants.  
Lorsque Kate plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Martha, elle y vit de la tendresse, de la compréhension mais aussi – et cela était bien plus troublant – de la tristesse et du regret.

« Dis-moi, Katherine, pourquoi penses-tu que cela est d'une importance quelconque ? »

Kate sentit une bouffée de colère et d'indignation monter en elle, mais elle la repoussa immédiatement, sachant qu'il ne lui servirait à rien de passer ses nerfs sur la femme qui lui faisait face.

« Parce que c'est important ! On ne choisit pas un nom par hasard, Martha ! Encore moins lorsqu'on se choisit un nom pour soi-même ! Le nom que l'on porte nous donne une identité, il nous définit par rapport à ceux qui nous entourent. Notre nom est l'une des preuves de notre existence…Si nous n'avions pas de nom, nous ne serions que des… »

Kate s'interrompit quelques secondes, le temps de trouver ses mots et de se calmer.

« Nous ne serions que des… ? » répéta Martha, espérant pousser Kate à aller jusqu'au bout de sa pensée.

« Je ne sais pas…Des…_créatures _? »

Martha ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

« Détective Beckett, je jurerais que vous avez récemment relu Frankenstein ! »

Kate sourit malgré elle, appréciant l'effort que faisait la mère de Castle pour injecter un peu d'humour dans leur conversation, comme le faisait si souvent son fils.  
A cette seule pensée, l'once de légèreté qui s'était installée s'évapora complètement pour ne laisser à sa place qu'une amère atmosphère.

Kate baissa la tête, sentant sa gorge se serrer sous la force de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire.

« Je voudrais juste savoir pourquoi Rick a choisi ce nom en particulier. Pourquoi celui-là plutôt qu'un autre ? Je voudrais savoir…qui il est. »

« Que veux-tu dire, Kate ? »

« Je veux dire que, parfois, j'ai l'impression que je ne sais pas grand-chose de lui. Je ne sais presque rien de l'enfant et de l'adolescent que Richard Rodgers a été avant qu'il ne devienne Rick Castle. Je l'aime, Martha. Je l'aime. Je veux me battre pour lui, pour nous. Je voudrais juste qu'il s'ouvre un peu plus à moi…Et je sais que venant de moi, on dirait que c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, mais c'est vrai. »

Kate ne savait pas vraiment quel genre de réaction elle attendait de la part de Martha. Elle fut simple. Sans même y réfléchir à deux fois, Martha s'empressa de prendre les mains de la jeune femme qui lui faisait face dans les siennes, la forçant à la regarder dans les yeux.

« Oh, Kate. Je sais que tu l'aimes. Mais peux-tu réellement le blâmer pour quelque chose que tu fais toi-même ? Il a passé plus de cinq ans à essayer de faire tomber les murs que tu as construits autour de toi. Et il n'a toujours pas complètement réussi, à en juger par la façon dont tu t'es comportée lorsque tu as reçu ton offre d'emploi à Washington. »

Kate se redressa vivement à ces mots, prête à se défendre bec et ongles mais Martha l'en empêcha.

« Non, Kate, écoute-moi jusqu'au bout. Ce que je suis en train d'essayer de t'expliquer, c'est que les questions que tu te poses sont justes et qu'elles ont, en effet, besoin d'être posées. Mais pas à moi. C'est à lui de te répondre. Ces questions, c'est à toi de les lui poser, Kate. Tu ne peux pas exiger de lui qu'il te livre les réponses que tu cherches sur un plateau sans avoir fait l'effort de les mériter. Est-ce que tu comprends ?»

Kate hocha de la tête lentement, en silence. Le ton de Martha s'adoucit encore en voyant que les yeux de Kate s'étaient embués sous l'effet de ses paroles.

« Vous n'êtes pas si différents l'un de l'autre, tu sais. Et tu es une jeune femme brillante, Kate. Tu trouveras les réponses que tu cherches. Il te les donnera. Mais il faudra que tu sois patiente. Après tout, Rome ne s'est pas construite en un jour !»

« C'est vrai. Merci, Martha. Ça m'a fait du bien de parler. »

« Quand tu veux, Katherine. Je suis toujours ravie de voir que je peux encore servir à quelque chose ! » Déclara Martha en se levant avec son exubérance habituelle.

Kate laissa échapper un petit rire avant de lever à son tour et de se diriger vers la chambre à coucher du maître des lieux. Avant qu'elle ne s'y engouffre, la voix de Martha résonna de nouveau.

« A propos, Kate, comment définirais-tu un château ? »

« Pardon ? » demanda la détective, prise de cours par cette question inattendue.

« Tu m'as bien entendue. Comment définirais-tu le mot 'château' ? »

Kate prit le temps de réfléchir un instant pour formuler une réponse appropriée.

« Je dirais qu'un château est une forteresse. Un bâtiment imposant conçu et construit pour protéger ceux qui y vivent et empêcher ceux qui n'y sont pas admis de l'envahir. »

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration. Lorsque Kate se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent comme sous l'effet d'une révélation.  
Martha acquiesça en souriant, visiblement satisfaite.

« Eh bien, détective Beckett, je dirais que vous avez déjà trouvé le début d'une réponse à l'une de vos questions. Sur ces mots, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. »

* * *

Kate venait à peine de se glisser sous la couverture du lit, l'esprit encore quelque peu chamboulé par tout ce que Martha lui avait fait comprendre, lorsque son téléphone portable se mit à sonner brièvement, signalant l'arrivée d'un message.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de grogner, priant tous les dieux et déesses imaginables pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas de Ryan ou d'Esposito.

Apparemment, sa prière avait été entendue.

_« Hey. Je voulais juste savoir comment ça va. Tu me manques. Rick. »_

Un sourire plein de tendresse vint se peindre sur son visage. Elle s'empressa de formuler rapidement une réponse.

_« Hey. Suis sur le point de m'endormir. Je t'appellerai demain pour te raconter notre dernière enquête. Tu me manques aussi. KB. »_

Reposant le téléphone portable sur la table de nuit, Kate se saisit de l'oreiller de Castle à la place du sien et, enfin, ferma ses yeux pour sombrer dans un profond sommeil.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Tout d'abord, merci à tous pour vos reviews enthousiastes et pour avoir pris le temps de me donner votre opinion. Je suis ravie que le fil rouge de l'histoire vous plaise! Ensuite, je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser pour le délai...J'ai bien essayé de poster ce second chapitre plus tôt, mais mon travail m'en a constamment empêchée. Et puis, je préfère prendre le temps d'écrire correctement et de bien me relire plutôt que de trop me dépêcher et de vous livrer un travail de moindre qualité. =)**

**A Sandtoul en particulier, un immense merci pour ce long commentaire plus qu'appréciable! En ce qui concerne d'éventuelles traductions, pourquoi pas un jour, mais il faudrait vraiment que je dispose de beaucoup de temps (c'est le gros problème des traductions à mon avis ^^).**

**Voilà, voilà... Ce chapitre est un poil plus long que le précédent, et j'ai failli continuer sur ma lancée, mais cela aurait cassé le rythme de l'histoire à mon goût. En attendant vos réactions...Bonne lecture!**

** ;)**

* * *

Lorsque Kate avait tenté de téléphoner à Rick un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, elle était directement tombée sur le répondeur de l'écrivain, ce qui signifiait que la présence de ce dernier avait déjà été requise au sein d'un évènement quelconque traitant de son dernier roman en date.  
Déçue de n'avoir pas pu lui parler, Kate s'était contentée de lui laisser un court message dans lequel elle lui faisait savoir qu'elle le rappellerait plus tard au cours de la journée et qu'il lui manquait encore davantage que la veille.

Entre-temps, elle s'était rendue à la nouvelle adresse du Cirque de la Petite Pomme (adresse qu'Esposito avait eu la délicatesse de lui faire parvenir par SMS sur les coups de six heures du matin, soit dit au passage) aussi vite qu'elle l'avait pu, sans même prendre le temps d'avaler une tasse de café.  
Une fois arrivée à destination, elle avait fait la connaissance de Thomas Woods, un homme âgé d'une bonne cinquantaine d'années dont le regard pétillait de malice et dont la voix de basse impressionnante contrastait fortement avec le corps somme toute plutôt maigre dont il était doté.  
Thomas Woods se trouvait être ni plus ni moins que le directeur du Cirque de la Petite Pomme et c'est à ce titre qu'il exerçait également les fonctions de Monsieur Loyal.

Ainsi, lorsque les détectives Beckett, Ryan et Esposito s'étaient présentés à lui en expliquant qu'un crime avait été commis trois jours auparavant à proximité du chapiteau et qu'ils étaient à la recherche d'un éventuel témoin parmi les membres de sa troupe (et ce dans l'espoir que ledit témoin soit susceptible de les aider à envoyer un meurtrier derrière les barreaux), Thomas Woods s'était plié en quatre pour leur apporter toute l'assistance dont il était capable.  
Il avait notamment ordonné à tous ses artistes de répondre sans sourciller aux questions que leur poseraient les trois représentants de la police de New-York.  
Il avait également immédiatement proposé à Kate de l'accompagner auprès des différents membres de sa troupe afin de faire les présentations. Ne voulant pas le froisser outre-mesure, elle l'en avait tout d'abord remercié en faisant remarquer que c'était vraiment très aimable de sa part, mais elle l'avait par la suite informé qu'elle se voyait dans l'obligation de refuser sa proposition car elle ne souhaitait pas que les réponses des artistes puissent être influencées par la présence de leur directeur.  
Monsieur Woods s'était alors contenté d'acquiescer, non sans avoir rappelé à la détective qu'il se tenait à son entière disposition et qu'elle pouvait compter sur sa complète coopération.

Alors seulement, Ryan, Esposito et Kate purent commencer à interroger les différents membres du Cirque de la Petite Pomme, tous plus hauts en couleurs les uns que les autres.  
Et pour le moment, il fallait bien l'avouer, les trois détectives naviguaient dans le brouillard. Au bout d'une longue heure d'interrogations infructueuses, Kate fit signe à ses deux amis de la rejoindre.

« Alors ? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? »

« Négatif. » répondit Ryan. « Ces types ne semblent être au courant de rien à propos du meurtre. Et même s'ils savaient quelque chose –

« Je ne mettrais pas ma main au feu qu'ils nous le diraient. » finit Esposito, un air franchement contrarié venant se peindre sur son visage.

« Ok », soupira Kate, « Changement de programme. Je vais rester ici pour continuer de creuser cette piste. Pendant ce temps, retournez au commissariat et débrouillez-vous pour me trouver quelque chose d'autre, n'importe quoi d'autre, qui fasse avancer cette affaire. Et passez voir Lanie ; elle aura peut-être du nouveau pour nous. »

« Ça marche. A plus tard, Beckett. »

* * *

Passablement frustrée par la tournure des évènements, Kate respira profondément pour calmer ses nerfs. Puis elle balaya du regard l'endroit où elle se trouvait, espérant ainsi repérer un détail, quel qu'il soit, qu'elle aurait manqué de remarquer auparavant. Elle était sur le point de laisser tomber lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, d'incongru.  
Là, à une bonne dizaine de mètres d'elle, partiellement caché par un tas de caisses empilées avec précaution les unes sur les autres, pratiquement couché sur le sol poussiéreux de la piste du cirque, le dos appuyé contre l'une des caisses en question, se trouvait un vieil homme dont le corps décharné flottait amplement dans un costume aux couleurs flamboyantes. Son visage, creusé par le temps et recouvert du maquillage propre aux clowns, semblait être figé dans une expression indéchiffrable. L'homme n'avait cependant nul besoin d'arborer un nez de plastique rouge. La bouteille de whiskey aux trois-quarts vide qu'il blottissait contre sa cage thoracique s'était elle-même chargée de ce détail depuis longtemps.

Kate jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il n'était que neuf heures du matin.

La jeune femme sentit une pointe acérée de tristesse la transpercer avec amertume et une certaine dose de dégoût : c'était à ce vieux clown que Jim Beckett avait ressemblé, quelques années plus tôt, et ce à de trop nombreuses reprises.  
A la différence près que le vieux clown n'avait visiblement pas eu la chance de bénéficier d'une quelconque présence aimante à ses côtés pour l'aider à se débarrasser une fois pour toutes de cette satanée bouteille.

Kate remarqua du coin de l'œil que Thomas Woods ne se trouvait qu'à quelques enjambées d'elle. Il était en pleine discussion avec le dresseur de chevaux et sembla brusquement sentir qu'il était observé. Il se retourna lentement et son regard croisa immédiatement celui de la détective.  
Comprenant sa requête silencieuse, il s'empressa alors de la rejoindre, devinant qu'elle souhaitait lui poser une question.  
Kate, d'un bref mouvement du menton, désigna discrètement la silhouette de l'homme affalé sur le sol.

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Qui ça, lui ? Ce n'est qu'un vieux pochard, rien de plus. »

« A votre avis, Monsieur Woods, se pourrait-il qu'il ait vu quelque chose le soir du meurtre ? »

« Vous m'en voyez navré, Détective Beckett, mais ce pauvre bougre serait incapable de reconnaître les Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse s'ils se présentaient à lui. Croyez-moi sur parole, vous n'en tirerez rien. »

« Peut-être, mais je vais tout de même devoir lui parler. »

« Disons que vous pouvez toujours essayer…Mais je vous préviens, n'ayez pas trop d'espoir. C'est à peine s'il ouvre la bouche. Sauf pour boire, évidemment. Et je ne vous parle même pas de son travail. »

« Vous voulez dire qu'il ne fait plus partie du spectacle ? »

« Oh, non. Il n'a pas mis les pieds sur la piste du chapiteau depuis plus de trente ans. »

Kate prit un air étonné face à cette révélation pour le moins inattendue.

« Pourquoi le gardez-vous, alors ? »

Thomas Woods haussa les épaules d'un air à la fois attristé et nonchalant.

« Cela fait une bonne cinquantaine d'années qu'il est avec nous. Autant dire qu'il fait partie du décor. J'aurais été sans cœur de le virer…surtout après ce qui lui est arrivé. »

« Et que lui est-il arrivé ? »

Le directeur du Cirque de la Petite Pomme ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il prit d'abord le temps d'observer la jeune femme qui se tenait en face de lui puis finit par secouer doucement la tête.

« Désolé, Détective Beckett, mais il ne m'appartient pas de vous le dire. Il est des choses qu'il vaut mieux taire si l'on n'a pas l'accord du principal intéressé. »

« D'accord. Comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

« Alan. Alan Goodwin. Mais voilà un bon nombre d'années qu'il ne porte plus très bien son nom, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

Kate fit mine de ne pas relever cette dernière remarque. Certes, Thomas Woods avait voulu faire un trait d'humour mais elle ne pouvait se permettre de rire d'une telle chose. Pas lorsque l'alcool avait failli tuer son propre père. Elle se contenta donc de formuler une dernière question.

« Quel âge a-t-il ? »

« Soixante-huit ans. »

« Très bien. Merci pour votre aide, Monsieur Woods. Restez dans les parages ; je reviendrai peut-être vous parler lorsque j'en aurai fini avec Monsieur Goodwin. »

« Entendu, Détective Beckett. Bonne chance. »

* * *

Kate commença par inspirer une bouffée d'air considérable, puis se dirigea vers le vieux clown à pas mesurés. Lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment proche, elle se laissa, à son tour, glisser le long d'une caisse adjacente à celle contre laquelle il était lui-même appuyé.  
Elle voulait se mettre à sa hauteur afin de ne pas lui donner l'impression d'être en position d'infériorité. S'il y avait une chose qu'elle avait apprise à propos des personnes souffrant d'alcoolisme, c'était que ces dernières réagissaient de manière particulièrement susceptible.

Lorsqu'il fut clair que le dénommé Alan Goodwin ne comptait pas lui adresser la parole ni même lui signifier, d'une manière ou d'une autre, qu'il avait remarqué sa présence, Kate décida d'engager la conversation.

« Bonjour, Monsieur Goodwin. Puis-je vous parler un instant ? »

Elle n'eut pour toute réponse qu'une longue éructation, particulièrement bruyante et malodorante. Mais s'il croyait qu'elle allait se laisser démonter pour si peu, il se trompait lourdement sur son compte.

« Charmant. Mais bon, je vais prendre ça pour un oui. Je m'appelle Kate Beckett et je travaille pour la police de New-York. Je souhaiterais vous poser quelques questions à propos d'un meurtre ayant été commis il y a trois jours. »

Pour la première fois, le vieil homme daigna la regarder. Mais dans ses yeux bleus rendus vitreux par la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait absorbée, elle ne vit que dédain, mépris et colère. Et lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, non sans avoir tout d'abord ingurgité une nouvelle gorgée de whiskey, elle eut du mal à retenir un haut-le-cœur.

« Même si vous étiez la Reine d'Angleterre, je n'en aurais rien à carrer. Fichez-moi la paix et foutez le camp d'ici. »

Kate, passablement surprise par le fait que le vieil homme eût encore la capacité d'énoncer des phrases complètes malgré son état d'ivresse avancée, se força à sourire.

« Quoi, c'est tout ? Allons, Alan, je suis certaine que vous pouvez faire beaucoup mieux que cela. »

Il parut avoir l'air étonné mais ne répondit de nouveau pas et préféra porter le goulot de sa bouteille jusqu'à ses lèvres, avec la ferme intention d'avaler cul sec tout le liquide ambré qui lui restait. Kate prit alors un risque immense : elle décida d'arracher la bouteille des mains d'Alan, ce qui allait probablement susciter une réaction explosive de sa part. Mais au moins, elle aurait son attention.  
Le mouvement qu'elle effectua fut si rapide que le vieux clown se trouva bien incapable de résister. Mais lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce que cette femme avait eu l'audace de faire, son sang imbibé d'alcool ne fit qu'un tour.

« Hey, qu'est-ce que ?! Rendez-moi ça, espèce de –

« Attention, Alan, ne commettez pas l'erreur de me manquer de respect. Et non, je ne vous rendrai pas votre bouteille tant que vous n'aurez pas répondu à mes questions. »

La voix de la détective était calme et posée, mais indiquait clairement qu'elle ne souffrirait aucune contradiction, ni aucune insulte formulée à son encontre.

Alors, Alan cessa de fixer sa bouteille de whiskey pour essayer de se concentrer sur le visage de la femme qui était à ses côtés. Elle était vraiment belle, et aucun homme digne de ce nom ne pouvait nier cette réalité. Mais il y avait autre chose chez elle qui intriguait le vieux clown : une douleur silencieuse et latente semblait danser dans ses yeux. Elle ne le regardait pas avec pitié, mais avec colère et, étrangement, une certaine forme de compréhension.  
Cela faisait bien longtemps que personne ne l'avait regardé d'une telle manière, que personne ne l'avait considéré comme un homme digne d'intérêt et non comme un vieux clown alcoolique ayant sombré dans une folie sans fond.  
Il eut presque envie d'en pleurer.

Kate sentit un changement s'opérer chez son interlocuteur et sut qu'elle venait de remporter le premier round, qu'elle venait de faire tomber la première barrière, la plus solide d'entre toutes. Il lui fallait maintenant jouer serré, et avec une précaution infinie. Aussi fut-elle abasourdie lorsque ce fut Alan, et non elle, qui poursuivit la conversation de son propre chef.

« Pourquoi ? », demanda-t-il simplement.

« Pourquoi quoi ? » répliqua-t-elle, voulant le forcer à aller jusqu'au bout de sa pensée.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne me rendrez mon whiskey que lorsque j'aurai répondu à vos foutues questions ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous essayez de me donner l'impression que vous en avez quelque chose à faire ? »

« Parce que c'est le cas. Si cela vous intéresse, mon père a failli mourir à cause de cette saleté que vous avalez sans compter. C'est moi qui l'en ai empêché. Et je n'aime pas voir d'autres personnes dans cet état. »

Le vieux clown émit un rire sans humour, plein d'amertume et de noirceur à peine dissimulées.

« C'est ça, payez-vous ma tête en plus. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ? J'suis pas de votre famille, à c'que je sache ! »

« Non, c'est vrai. Mais je ne me moque pas de vous. Je ne suis pas ici pour vous juger. »

« Mais vous voulez que je réponde à vos questions. »

« Oui. »

« A propos d'un assassinat ? »

« Oui. Je suis à la recherche d'un témoin, oculaire si possible, pour m'aider à coller celui qui a commis ce meurtre derrière les barreaux. »

« Et vous pensez que je pourrais être ce témoin ? »

« Pourquoi ne le pourriez-vous pas ? »

Alan Goodwin la regarda d'un air incrédule avant de baisser les yeux sur son costume aux mille couleurs, toutes plus resplendissantes les unes que les autres.  
La lumière mouvante des projecteurs du cirque transformait le tissu en un kaléidoscope vif et chaleureux, en parfaite opposition avec l'état d'esprit de celui qui le portait.

« Je suis un clown. » fit-il remarquer, comme si de ce constat découlait toutes les explications qu'il pourrait donner.

« J'avais deviné. » nota Kate avec un sourire.

Alan Goodwin se renfrogna brusquement, terriblement agacé par la répartie, amusée et pleine d'ironie, de la jeune femme. C'était exactement cela que personne ne semblait comprendre !

« Je ne suis qu'un foutu clown, vous entendez ?! »

Kate eut un léger sursaut de surprise sous l'effet de la violence, soudaine et inattendue, du vieil homme. Elle nota immédiatement le passage à la tournure négative de sa dernière phrase.

« Que voulez-vous dire, Monsieur Goodwin ? »

« Bon Dieu, vous êtes stupide ou quoi ?! Je ne suis qu'un clown, rien d'autre qu'un foutu clown dont personne ne se soucie ! Ce que je peux dire n'a aucune importance, et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que je ne suis qu'un clown ! »

Cette fois, lorsqu'Alan finit par se prendre la tête dans les mains en murmurant, encore et encore, qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un clown, Kate comprit finalement quel était le problème. Personne, semblait-il, n'avait pris la peine de considérer ce vieil homme comme un égal depuis beaucoup trop longtemps, parce que personne ne s'était donné la peine de considérer l'être humain et non le clown dont il endossait le costume et portait le maquillage depuis elle ne savait combien de temps.  
Kate décida donc de dévier légèrement la conversation pour en apprendre davantage.

« C'est un drôle de métier, être clown dans un cirque. »

Alan releva la tête. Elle poursuivit sans attendre, en prenant soin d'afficher un sourire bienveillant, bien que calculé, sur son visage.

« Vous avez dû voir tellement de choses, rencontrer des milliers de personnes différentes. »

Le vieil homme éclata d'un rire sans joie puis secoua la tête d'un air désolé. « Vous vous trompez, Kate Beckett. »

Kate, cependant, se permit une seconde de jubilation intérieure. Le fait qu'Alan ait utilisé son nom indiquait qu'une deuxième barrière venait de s'effondrer. Elle progressait.

« Vous vous trompez », répéta-t-il d'une voix infiniment plus douce, « parce que même si nous autres artistes de cirque voyageons énormément…Même si nous croisons des milliers de visages, même si nous faisons naître des milliers de sourires et apparaître des étoiles dans les yeux de ceux qui nous observent, le fait est que nous ne rencontrons jamais personne. Et si jamais nous rencontrons quelqu'un, notre mode de vie fait que nous sommes bien vite oubliés. Les clowns plus encore que tous les autres. »

« Mais vous, vous n'oubliez pas ceux que vous avez rencontrés. »

Ce n'était pas une question. Alan hocha lentement la tête en signe d'approbation.

« Qui avez-vous rencontré ? Que vous est-il arrivé pour que vous ne mettiez plus les pieds sur la piste du cirque ? Alan, que s'est-il passé ? »

Lorsque seul le silence lui répondit, Kate comprit que le vieil homme n'allait pas se livrer davantage si elle-même ne lui donnait pas une preuve tangible de sa sincérité. Elle prit donc, encore une fois, une profonde inspiration. Puis elle joignit ses mains et redressa son corps pour se donner du courage. Lorsqu'elle entendit sa propre voix sortir de sa bouche, Kate fut presque étonnée de s'apercevoir qu'elle ne tremblait pas.

« Ma mère, Johanna Beckett, était avocate. Je n'avais même pas vingt ans lorsqu'elle fut assassinée d'un coup de poignard. C'est à cause de cela que mon père sombra dans l'alcoolisme.»

Sous l'effet de cette douloureuse révélation, le vieux clown écarquilla les yeux en une expression mille fois décuplée par les losanges blancs et rouges qui les encadraient, et ses lèvres rouges s'entrouvrirent pour laisser échapper un simple « Oh. » de soudaine compréhension, compassion et sollicitude.

Un lien venait d'apparaître.

Peut-être cette jeune femme essayait-elle réellement de l'aider ?  
La dernière fois qu'une telle chose s'était produite, il était âgé de trente-quatre ans. Il en avait aujourd'hui le double.  
Se pouvait-il qu'elle essayât réellement de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé ?  
Si c'était le cas, il lui faudrait raconter ce qui lui était le plus douloureux au monde. Il ne savait pas s'il en avait encore la force. Mais il se jura d'essayer.

« Je suis né en 1945, de parents acrobates. J'ai passé ma vie à travailler dans cet univers. Mes parents n'ont jamais eu les moyens de m'envoyer à l'école, et le fait de voyager sans jamais vraiment s'arrêter nulle part ne permettait pas de m'offrir une véritable éducation. Je ne sais ni lire, ni écrire.  
Mais j'ai toujours su que je voulais être un clown.  
Un jour, deux nouveaux artistes sont arrivés ici, dans ce cirque où mes parents et moi travaillions depuis un petit moment déjà. J'avais vingt ans. Et ces nouveaux venus avaient une fille du même âge que moi. Elle s'appelait Melody Walsh et elle s'entrainait dur pour devenir une trapéziste de haut niveau. »

« Vous êtes tombé amoureux d'elle ? » demanda Kate avec un sourire entendu.

« A l'instant où je l'ai vue. Et pour autant que je m'en souvienne, le sentiment était réciproque. Nos parents s'entendaient bien, et n'avaient rien contre le fait que nous soyons ensemble. Rien ne s'opposait à notre amour. C'était presque trop facile. Melody et moi avons vécu des moments merveilleux, et quelques années plus tard, nous nous sommes mariés. Encore un peu plus tard, nous avons eu un bébé. Une merveilleuse petite fille. Nous l'avions appelée Nancy. Nous étions tellement heureux, tous les trois.»

Alan sourit d'un air désespérément triste, et Kate sentit immédiatement que la belle histoire s'apprêtait à tourner à la tragédie.

« Mais un soir, alors que j'étais sur la piste en train d'effectuer mon numéro, Thomas est venu me trouver. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il faisait là, pourquoi il venait m'interrompre. Il s'est approché de moi et m'a saisi par le bras pour m'éloigner de mon public. Une fois hors du chapiteau, il m'a annoncé que Melody et Nancy, qui étaient allées faire un petit tour en ville ensemble, avaient été renversées par un chauffard…et qu'elles étaient mortes sur le coup. »

Alan déglutit difficilement alors que des larmes dégoulinaient le long du fard blanc qui recouvrait son visage fatigué, ruinant le maquillage.

« Nancy…mon bébé. Elle n'avait que six mois. Elle n'avait que six mois…Et Melody, mon amour…nous avions encore tant de rêves, tant de projets à accomplir. »

Kate sentit sa gorge se serrer. Elle avait beau entendre ce genre d'histoires régulièrement, celle-ci lui semblait particulièrement dure et injuste. Sans doute à cause de la mort de cette petite fille. Aucun enfant ne méritait une chose pareille.

« Lorsque Thomas m'apprit la nouvelle, je suis devenu comme fou. Je me suis mis à vociférer le nom de ma fille, puis celui de ma femme, et sans m'en rendre compte, je suis revenu sur la piste du cirque, sous les projecteurs et devant les spectateurs. Devant tous ces inconnus que je devais faire rire et qui continuaient de rire de moi parce que j'étais le clown, et qui m'applaudissaient parce que j'étais le clown.  
J'ai continué à gesticuler comme un fou furieux jusqu'au moment où je suis tombé à genoux sur le sol, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je me souviens avoir levé les bras et les yeux vers le sommet du chapiteau et hurlé de toutes mes forces '_Le ciel est rouge ! Le ciel est rouge !_'.  
Et tout ce que j'entendais, c'était cette foule immonde qui applaudissait à tout rompre, qui riait à gorge déployée alors que mon monde tout entier s'écroulait autour de moi…tous ces gens qui ne percevaient rien de mon désespoir parce que j'étais le clown. »

Kate savait que ce n'était pas la meilleure idée qui soit, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de rendre sa bouteille au vieil homme dans un geste de compassion. Toutefois, à sa grande surprise, il refusa de s'en saisir.

« Non. Maintenant que j'ai commencé, je dois aller jusqu'au bout. Vous comprenez ? »

Elle l'assura que oui. Il sembla satisfait et poursuivit.

« Je crois que Thomas et d'autres membres du cirque m'ont finalement traîné, avec le plus de dignité possible, hors du chapiteau. Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose après ça. Les jours qui ont suivi sont toujours très flous dans mon esprit. C'est comme si mon cerveau ne voulait pas que je m'en rappelle. »

Kate hocha calmement la tête en signe de compréhension. « Je vois tout à fait de quoi vous voulez parlez. La période qui a immédiatement suivi la mort de ma mère est assez vague pour moi aussi. »

Alan Goodwin ne dit rien mais le silence qui s'installa entre le vieux clown et Kate lui sembla moins pesant qu'auparavant. Elle dut presque se faire violence pour revenir à la raison première pour laquelle elle s'était rendue au Cirque de la Petite Pomme, à savoir le meurtre de Martin Hughes.

« Alan, il y a trois jours, un homme a été assassiné non loin du chapiteau. Avez-vous vu ou entendu quelque chose à ce sujet ? »

« Si c'était le cas, vous me croiriez sur parole ? »

« Je peux vous promettre de considérer votre témoignage avec le plus grand sérieux. »

« Je ne peux pas vraiment espérer plus, c'est ça ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. »

Pour la première fois, un réel sourire vint étirer les lèvres du vieil homme. « Une flic honnête. Je n'aurais jamais cru voir ça un jour. »

Kate sourit à son tour, amusée par la remarque de son interlocuteur. « Il y a toujours une première fois. »

« Peut-être. »

« Monsieur Goodwin, seriez-vous prêt à me suivre au commissariat pour que je puisse prendre votre déposition ? »

« Si vous me laissez le temps de me changer d'abord. »

«Entendu. »

* * *

Thomas Woods n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Alan Goodwin était en train de tenir une conversation réelle avec la détective de la police de New-York alors que lui-même n'était pas parvenu à ce résultat depuis que Melody et Nancy avaient quitté ce monde. Ce faisant, cette dénommée Kate Beckett lui enfonçait une sacrée épine dans le pied. Thomas avait toujours pensé que jamais personne ne pourrait tirer Alan de sa torpeur alcoolisée. Il ne s'en était par conséquent jamais inquiété. Mais si les bouteilles de whiskey irlandais qu'il achetait pour le vieux clown ne suffisaient plus pour garantir son silence, alors il lui faudrait employer des manières autrement plus…persuasives.

Et alors qu'Alan, habillé de vêtements moins ridicules que son costume de scène, montait dans la voiture de la détective, Thomas Woods s'inquiéta.

* * *

« Vous savez, Kate, peu de gens connaissent véritablement mon histoire, en dehors des artistes du cirque. En fait, vous êtes la première personne à qui je l'ai racontée depuis bien longtemps. »

Kate, sans détacher son regard de la route et du trafic typiquement new-yorkais qui s'y entassait, offrit un sourire à son passager. Elle était intriguée par l'histoire d'Alan Goodwin, et décida de creuser encore un peu plus sous la carapace de ce singulier personnage.

« Qui est la dernière personne en date à qui vous vous soyez confié ? »

Le vieil homme soupira de manière presque inaudible, puis ferma ses paupières un court instant.

« C'était quelques jours après l'accident – ou peut-être quelques semaines, je ne sais plus très bien – j'étais en train de me morfondre dans Central Park lorsque j'ai entendu la voix d'un garçon juste à côté de moi. J'ai levé la tête, et ce petit bonhomme m'a posé une question. Il m'a demandé si j'étais au courant qu'au Moyen-âge, les clowns étaient des personnages importants au sein des châteaux-forts. Tellement importants que même les rois les consultaient parfois. J'étais tellement surpris que je ne suis pas parvenu à lui répondre tout de suite. »

« Et après ? »

« Au lieu de répondre à sa question, je lui ai demandé comment il savait ça. Vous voyez, ce gamin ne pouvait pas avoir plus de dix ans à l'époque. Je me souviens très bien de la façon qu'il a eue de me regarder, ses yeux bleus grand ouverts et la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Il a haussé les épaules, a jeté un bref coup d'œil derrière son épaule pour regarder une bande d'autres enfants qui jouaient au ballon un peu plus loin, et m'a simplement dit qu'il l'avait lu dans un livre à la bibliothèque. »

« Il était seul ? »

« Oui. Et puis ensuite, ce gosse m'a posé une deuxième question, encore plus inattendue que la première. »

Kate manœuvra délicatement pour se garer non loin du commissariat. Une fois son créneau accompli, elle mit le frein à main, coupa le contact et accorda toute son attention à l'homme qui l'accompagnait.

« Que vous a-t-il demandé ? »

« Il m'a dit, et je cite, _'Pourquoi avez-vous dit que le ciel était rouge ?'_. »

Les lèvres de Kate s'entrouvrirent de surprise. Alan sourit.

« Oui, j'ai eu la même réaction que vous. Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi, mais cet enfant avait clairement été présent sous le chapiteau le soir de l'accident. Et il avait compris que ce qu'il avait vu ne faisait pas partie du spectacle. Du haut de ses dix ans, il avait senti que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. »

« Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? »

« Ensuite, je l'ai invité à s'asseoir à côté de moi, et durant plusieurs jours, nous avons appris à se connaître un peu mieux, lui et moi. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il est devenu. Ce gamin portait dans sa poitrine un cœur plus gros que sa tête. »

« Je pourrais peut-être vous aider à retrouver sa trace…Vous souvenez-vous de son nom ? »

« Bien sûr. C'était le fils d'une actrice, je crois. Il s'appelait Richard Rodgers. »


End file.
